


Partly Celcus

by senichinya



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver
Genre: Gen, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senichinya/pseuds/senichinya
Summary: Paracelsus, but as a monster.
Kudos: 4





	Partly Celcus

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Paracelsus, that's all.

Of medicine given to the highest regard of men never did once one refers to the Roman named Celsus. Or perhaps, it was told so he was a being of self-creation. An ancient being made not in clear form nor magic, the unbegotten in the shape of mimicry of men. The character took many names for themselves, in time learned to compose themselves after what they have consumed and experience. In gradual terms, they learned the good and the bad. In preference to the good and righteous.

It was a design seeking solace in knowledge and kindness. Eating their way to be shaped into a better person, an equal being in the eyes of men. Sooner than most he took the structure in which confines himself to the unwritten law. They began to gnaw less and began to chew. To savor the taste of dying souls between their lips and in turn grew in wisdom. They strive to be a greater being in respect to those being sacrificed to their endless hunger. One form after another, they wanted to improve in their speculations on how the nature of the cosmos revolves around them.

In the advancement of the world, they began to study humanity. Their flaw saddens them, but their survival instincts, to have faith beyond all breaks their comprehension. In their confusion, they hunger more of their knowledge. Only to learn the heart was a strange mechanism. Capable of emotions or feelings, they desired them. They grew one to study, the newfound categorization of gender and roles. They placed themselves in both advantages and disadvantages found in humanity. Their strengths and weaknesses abound.

How strange it was to continue as such. Now in form of a person, to execute what a person must have been told. They assumed a name, an allegiance to a heartful creature he consumed prior. They are now of men, above the form of Celsus which taught them plentiful. They shall now be called Paracelsus. A man that shall devote his lifetime to science and advancement of humanity. Was it not what humans sought as beautiful?

Even so, the ire and resentment of fellow men confound him. If they share a mind and body, why they still opposed each other as if they are not of brethren or kin? It was a form of humanity he had yet to understand. Once more he dismissed them. The life of a 'human' is limited, he must hurry to achieve his goal in the most effective manner possible.

Death of a beloved never had hurt him as much as the next person. Alas, he saw similarities in every being be it of animals or humans, they are connected with invisible strings in which the poetic side of his monstrosity conjure. His heart will ache just like a regular human being and there will be tears upon his face. But as a stronger form of an individual, he recovered as quickly with a smile plastered upon his face.

Even faced upon his own fear of death he welcomed them greatly. He has evolved into a being of love, compassion, and understanding. That this form will not be eternal even if he himself was made eternal. He spoke of love to thy neighbor and comrades and to share what little he could made eternal to those lacking understanding of his achievements. Paracelsus was a strange man indeed, so much so it would be understandable to see that he was not human to begin with.

Upon his execution still he spoke of love, before he resumed his non-corporeal form and regressed into a hungry being once more. The man he once was may one day be recorded as a heroic spirit or an ordinary one. But perhaps, in a later time, the monster may regain knowledge and wisdom once more and faced the righteous man they once were.


End file.
